Agricultural vehicles or other equipment often include a pneumatic distribution system for distributing product to one or more end points. In an air seeder, for example, an air distribution system comprises an air source that provides air flow to a plurality of distribution lines or runs. A metering system, such as a volumetric meter, can be used to meter product (e.g., seed, fertilizer, etc.) into the air flow. In one example, the air distribution system employs a plenum that couples the plurality of distribution lines to the output of the air source in a manner that provides equal air pressure to each distribution line.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.